La maldicion del cuento de hadas
by Chia Moon
Summary: Chat no consigue romper la unión con Plagg y desesperado porque Ladybug no le contesta, va en busca de alguien que quizás sí... 9º premio del sorteo 320 historias de face.


Noveno premio del sorteo de las 320 historias que se celebró en _Imaginación fanfiction_.

Petición: Mitsuki pregunta a Boruto si tiene alguien que le guste, pero este no suelta prenda, cuando le pregunta a Mitsuki si tiene a alguien, este dice que sí a boca llena. Boruto decide que no puede perder contra él y se confiesa a Sumire, quien es felizmente correspondida. Lo que Boruto no esperaba era que otro más se uniera al amor.

.

Datos del fic:

**Título**: La maldición del cuento de hadas

**Pareja**:Marichat

**Estado:** Terminado.

**Advertencias:** OOC en grandes cantidades por desgracia.

**Disclaimer:** Ladybug no es de mi autoria ni sus personajes utilizados. La historia sí, basada en una petición.

.

**La maldición del cuento de hadas**

**Ganadora: **SaKuRiMo0n

¡Gracias por participar en el sorteo!

.

.

—Bien, Plagg, garras fuera.

Chat esperó a que la fusión terminara, cerrando los ojos, prediciendo la sensación de su cuerpo al separarse del poder del Kwami. Sin embargo, esto no sucedió. Abrió un ojo, mirando a su alrededor y luego sus manos. Continuaban siendo las de Chat y no las de Adrián Agreste.

No entendía bien qué estaba pasando. No se sentía diferente en especial. Generalmente, después de terminar una misión se quitaba la unión y volvía a ser el mismo. Pero esa noche, si lo pensaba, ni siquiera su anillo había pitado por finalizar la transformación, mientras que los de Ladybug sí.

Habían luchado contra otro akumatizado como siempre y luego, se habían separado. Incluso había tenido que utilizar sus poderes para ello.

No. Algo no iba bien.

Intentó llamar a Ladybug pero esta no respondió. El tiempo empezaba a agotársele. Su padre no tardaría en querer verle para cualquier comprobación de su rutina.

El problema era que, por culpa de querer mantener su identidad secreta, no podía encontrar a la muchacha. Y desde luego, a menos que hubiera otro caso, ella no aparecería.

Empezaba a sentirse de manos atadas cuando recordó que quizás alguien sí supiera cómo ponerse en contacto con ella.

Cuando llamó a la puerta y esta se abrió, la chica estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras disimuladamente sacaba el móvil para hacer una foto. Se rascó la nuca y carraspeó.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo.

—¿Tú? —cuestionó Alya cruzándose de brazos—. Esto es nuevo. Sé de tu fanatismo por Ladybug, pero nunca pensé que vinieras hasta aquí sin ella o que te lo ordenara.

—Es un caso especial. Además. ¿Quién dice que este gatito no puede ir solito por ahí? La noche es mi mundo.

—¿Esa es la voz de Chat Noir?

Marinette apareció por el otro lado de la puerta, asomándose. Al verle, sus ojos se fruncieron por un instante y no pudo evitar el desparpajo que siempre mostraba hacia él y lo diferente que se comportaba con su otra versión en el colegio.

Levantó una mano como saludo.

—¿Qué hay? —gesticuló.

—Decía algo sobre necesitar hablar conmigo —interrumpió Alya volviendo al punto cuando ambos simplemente se quedaron observando por un momento—. ¿Ladybug?

Chat la señaló con ambos índices.

—¡Ahí le has dado!

Entró cuando ambas mujeres se hicieron a un lado y al cerrar la puerta, se golpeó suavemente el pecho con ambas manos.

—Necesito encontrar a Ladybug más que nunca.

—¿Por qué? —exclamó Marinette antes incluso de Alya.

—Porque desde la última batalla no puedo volver a ser _yo_.

Marinette se llevó una mano al mentón, mientras que Alya suspiró.

—¿Y cómo se supone que yo deba de ayudarte?

—Eres la mayor fan, después de mí, por supuesto. Pensé que tendrías alguna pista.

—Tú la conoces más que yo —protestó Alya señalándolo—. Que me deje hacerle entrevistas de vez en cuando o que me dé la oportunidad de…

—¡Vale, vale! —interrumpió Marinette dando un respingo—. Mira a ver si encuentras algo de información, Alya. Mientras, yo pensaré a ver qué podemos hacer. Ven conmigo a casa, Chat —pidió aferrándolo de la mano.

—¡Pero…!

Marinette no hizo caso de las protestas de su mejor amiga.

Se dejó arrastrar hasta la salida, deteniéndose antes de caminar más. La tomó de la cintura, pegándola a él.

—Creo que iremos más rápido así. ¿No cree? —canturreó.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco, pero se aferró a su cuello para sostenerse. Mientras saltaban de tejado en tejado, la muchacha empezó a hacerle preguntas.

—¿Has notado algo extraño?

—No, ese es el punto. No me siento nada extraño. Después de luchar, ni siquiera mi anillo parpadeó. Ah —recordó que ella no sabía de qué le hablaba—. Cuando usamos nuestros poderes y pasa un tiempo, perdemos la transformación y volvemos a ser nosotros. El mío es un anillo.

Se lo mostró para que lo viera y ella cabeceó.

Al llegar a su terraza, la dejó con cuidado en el suelo.

—Hemos luchado contra un enemigo que echaba maldiciones de cuento —continuó caminando alrededor con las manos en la espalda—. Por ejemplo, era capaz de poner a alguien a dormir y hasta que no recibía un beso no volvía en sí. Otro se volvía un monstruo durante unas horas y después volvía a ser humano. Un hombre se sentía un caballero buscando a la princesa prometida.

Sonrió de medio lado.

—Todos los cuentos que de niños hemos escuchado.

—Sí, pero… —balbuceó ella—. ¿A ti llegó a darte?

Intentó hacer memoria. Muchas veces solía meterse a lo loco para salvar a Ladybug y podría ser que esa vez no fuera diferente.

—Sí, te metiste —garantizó ella con total seguridad.

—No recuerdo que estuvieras ahí para confirmarlo.

—¡Ah, no, claro que no! —rio nerviosa—. Pero conociéndote, seguro que sí. Recuerdo cuando me salvaste de mi abuela, por ejemplo y muchas otras escenas heroicas que has hecho para proteger a Ladybug.

Marinette le dio la espalda, rascándose la mejilla y apoyándose en la barandilla. Él saltó a su lado, mirándola fijamente.

—Caray, sí que estás pendiente de lo que me ocurre.

—Bueno, es lógico —terció ella ladeando la cabeza y mirándole por encima del brazo—. Eres Chat Noir.

Rio sin poder evitarlo, sentándose a su lado.

—Volviendo al tema. Creo que, pese a que Ladybug utilizó sus poderes para volver atrás el tiempo, no pudo quitarte la maldición que te echaran. Las maldiciones son muy poderosas en los cuentos, así que imagino que al hacerse realidad, también se volvió más fuerte que su poder.

—Comprendo. Es una buena opción. ¿Qué clase de maldición será? —cuestionó llevándose la mano a la barbilla, pensativo—. Porque no siento nada exactamente.

Marinette retrocedió, mirándole con más atención. Tocó sus brazos, buscó sus orejas y hasta le pidió que anduviera un poco alrededor en su pequeña terraza.

—No has cambiado, cierto.

Chat asintió y se dejó caer en el suelo, cruzándose de piernas en la postura del escriba.

—No tiene sentido.

—No, espera. Sí que lo tiene —dijo ella arrodillándose frente a él—. Los cuentos hablan de bestias, de historias de amor y siempre exponen cosas horribles como si fueran maravillosas.

—Eh… ¿Me estás llamando monstruo, guapa?

Marinette le dio con el dedo índice en la nariz.

—No, solo hago suposiciones. Y una de ellas que la maldición haya tomado tu aspecto transformado como si fueras la "_bestia_" y por eso, no puedas cambiar.

—Ah, pues tiene lógica —asintió. Luego enarcó una ceja—. Espera. Eso quiere decir que…

Marinette asintió lentamente.

—Tendrás que buscar a alguien que te bese para romper la maldición.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó llevándose las manos al rostro—. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Porque la primera persona que se le ocurría de querer besar, claramente era Ladybug, pero esta nunca lo aceptaría. Empezó a entrar en pánico.

—A ver, gatito, cálmate —demandó Marinette poniéndose en pie—. Al ser un tipo de maldición por akumatizacion, quizá no necesita ser en los labios necesariamente.

—No, ha de serlo. Es como cuando aquella vez que al parecer perdí el sentido y Ladybug me besó y esa otra vez que…

—¡V-vale! —interrumpió ella inflando los mofletes—. ¡No necesitas recordar eso!

Se quedó estático, mirándola. Marinette desvió la mirada. Se movió para verla mejor. Ella volvió a hacerlo.

—¿Acaso estás celosa? —canturreó tomándola del mentón.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó intentando soltarse de su agarre—. Ya tengo alguien que me gusta, además.

Chat la soltó en el mismo instante en que dijo esas palabras. Marinette, nerviosa intentó buscar algo más que decir, pero él no lo necesitaba.

—Supongo que tú también.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó confundida.

—La persona que me gusta y admiro, también tiene un chico que le gusta. No sé quién sea, pero no podía esperar que alguien de tu edad no tuviera ya alguien a quien amar. Me da curiosidad por saber a quién amáis ambas que es tan genial como para que ni siquiera me miréis.

No quería parecer patético ni reclamar. Él mismo conservaba sus sentimientos hacia Ladybug con mucho celo y ternura.

Marinette se levantó.

—Es un gran chico, al menos el que me gusta a mí —reconoció—. Y tú también eres un gran chico.

Se puso de puntillas, besándole la comisura de los labios. Chat parpadeó, sorprendido.

—Lo siento, no puedo darte mi primer beso. El primer beso es muy especial para las chicas —explicó dándole la espalda—. Pero no quiere decir que este beso no tenga ciertos sentimientos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Marinette señaló su anillo. Estaba palpitando y quedaba poco tiempo para transformarse. Había roto la maldición.

Sonriendo, de lado, saltó hacia el tejado.

—Eres una chica muy inteligente —halagó gatunamente—. Ojalá pudiera enamorarme de ti.

Y echó a correr. No había terminado de esconderse con su unión se rompió.

Plagg osciló hasta sus manos, agotado.

—Piuf, pensé que nunca se terminaría —protestó.

—Lo siento, Plagg. Ten.

Le entregó un trozo de queso y miró hacia la fachada de la pastelería. Todavía estaba Marinette donde la había dejado, cubriéndose las mejillas con ambas manos.

—Eres un ligón.

Aplastó el queso entre los dedos como castigo y se volvió, llevándose las manos a la nuca.

—Y cruel, mi quesooo —lloró el Kwami.

Adrián lo ignoró, silbando.

Quizás, a veces se miraba hacia el lado equivocado.

**Fin**

**Abril 2019**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


End file.
